Memories
by ECYM
Summary: Ici gisent quelques mémoires de Lily Evans. La vie est ponctuée de premières fois plus ou moins plaisantes, et la sienne n'échappait pas à la règle. Recueil d'OS
1. Première dispute

James Potter m'avait toujours plus ou moins tapé sur les nerfs. Il était de ces garçons que l'on pensait inaccessible jusqu'à ce qu'on le connaisse vraiment, et autant dire que j'ai pris mon temps pour en arriver là, certainement parce que notre première véritable dispute m'a marquée plus que je ne saurais jamais le lui avouer.

Nous étions en sixième année. James et moi avions eu quelques querelles, mais nous avions tendance à les éviter. Quand quelque chose nous contrariait chez l'autre, nous nous ignorions simplement. Nous n'étions pas ennemis, mais dire que nous étions les meilleurs amis de Poudlard aurait fait éclater d'un rire tonitruant n'importe lequel des élèves ici.

Il était de notoriété publique que je ne l'appréciais pas beaucoup. Selon moi, lui non plus, mais Marlène McKinnon disait toujours que si Potter cherchait à s'attirer mes foudres, c'était certainement pour que je le regarde enfin comme une personne, et pas comme un obstacle sur mon chemin. Pour moi, cette supposition était totalement stupide car plus il m'énervait, moins j'avais envie de le regarder, et pourtant, Merlin savait que je n'étais pas totalement insensible à ses airs de vilain garçon.

Ce jour là, j'étais assise à une table de la bibliothèque avec Severus Rogue, deux tasses de thé fumantes reposaient devant nous, et je me demandais vraiment pourquoi j'avais accepté de m'inscrire à ce programme de tutorat que le professeur McGonagall m'avait proposé. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aider Severus à faire quoi que ce soit depuis notre dispute l'année passée, sans compter que je le suspectais clairement de s'être inscrit seulement pour être avec moi. Il était déjà plutôt doué en défense contre les forces du mal, ce qui était pour moi un sacré paradoxe compte tenu qu'il passait son temps à fréquenter les forces du mal en question.

« Alors là, par exemple, si tu regardes dans le manuel page 91, tu verras que... »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, il y eut une détonation, et nos deux tasses de thé se déversèrent sur Severus alors que nous poussions simultanément une exclamation de surprise. Ou de douleur, pour lui. Je m'empressai de sortir ma baguette.

« Recurvite ! »

En un instant, le liquide fut absorbé par ma baguette, mais le visage de Severus demeurait pourpre comme un souafle.

« Viens, il faut aller à l'infirmerie. »

Je l'attrapai par le bras pour le tirer hors de la bibliothèque avec moi, laissant nos affaires dernière nous. Sur le chemin, mon regard croisa celui de James Potter, partiellement dissimulé derrière une rangée de livres avec ses trois meilleurs amis, et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Je m'empressai de guider Severus à l'infirmerie et rebroussai chemin. Quand je pénétrai dans la bibliothèque, les maraudeurs étaient assis à la table que j'occupai précédemment. Quel culot, je n'en revenais pas. Mes pas s'accélérèrent à mesure que la colère montait en moi.

« Evans, avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, saches que je n'ai rien à voir là dedans, balbutia rapidement Peter Pettigrow lorsque j'arrivai à leur hauteur, s'attirant un regard outré des trois autres.

\- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, Peter, je sais très bien que ce n'était pas toi, commençai-je d'un ton acerbe. Si tu voulais la table, Potter, tu n'avais qu'à faire comme toute personne civilisée et venir nous la demander.

\- La table ? Elle croit qu'on voulait la table ? aboya Sirius Black d'un rire tonitruant pendant que Potter me fixait avec un sourire en coin qui me donnait envie de lui donner des claques.

\- Alors c'est ça ? Vous vouliez juste embêter Severus ?

\- L'embêter... Non... Le noyer, peut-être... plaisanta James. »

J'inspirai profondément pendant que son meilleur ami lui tapait dans la main. Ils n'étaient vraiment que deux idiots, et je regrettais presque de ne pas avoir le droit de sortir ma baguette et de leur jeter le premier sort qui me venait à l'esprit, mais après tout, ils n'avaient pas eu ce genre d'état d'âme, eux.

« Tu te rends compte que les tasses étaient très chaudes ? Si je n'avais pas utilisé Recurvite rapidement, il aurait certainement eu des cloques !

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elles étaient si chaudes, mais heureusement que tu es toujours là pour voler à son secours alors. C'est juste dommage qu'il n'en fasse pas de même quand ses copains te traitent de tu-sais-quoi, lâcha t-il sur un ton désuet en commençant à se balancer sur sa chaise. »

J'avais l'impression qu'il faisait exactement tout en son pouvoir pour me taper sur le système, et cela fonctionnait divinement bien. J'étais folle de rage. Je lui aurais fait manger mes parchemins, mes plumes, et mon encrier avec si cela avait pu le faire taire. Je devais être aussi rouge que Severus à présent.

« Tu ne savais pas qu'elles étaient si chaudes ? C'est comme ça que l'on demande pardon, chez les Potters ? Pardon, je voulais dire dans la haute aristocratie Potterienne ? »

Tout le monde savait que la famille Potter était l'une des plus riches du pays, mais pour une raison qui m'était étrangère, James n'aimait pas beaucoup que cela se sache, et à ce moment là, ce fut le seul bouton sur lequel je pensai à appuyer, et quand Rémus Lupin étouffa un rire, cela gonfla largement ma confiance.

« Excellent, Evans. C'est très drôle d'attaquer les origines, est-ce que c'est Servilus qui t'apprend cela pendant vos séances de tutorat ? »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre et la refermai aussitôt. Cet abruti était beaucoup trop intelligent et je ne cessai de demander pourquoi il focalisait systématiquement cette intelligence sur des imbécillités plutôt que sur des choses utiles.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si abject ?! m'exclamai-je en attrapant brusquement mon sac à dos qui traînait au pied de la chaise de Pettigrow, fourrant mes parchemins à la va vite à l'intérieur. Tu t'en prends sans cesse à Rogue pour les choses qu'il fait, les choses qu'il dit, et les gens avec qui il traîne, mais je te regarde, et je trouve que tu es exactement comme lui.

\- Tu ne me regardes pas, là, pointa t-il. »

Je balançai mon sac sur mon épaule et tirai d'un coup sec sur celui de Severus dont la lanière était coincée sous la chaise de Black, puis je m'arrêtai pour planter mes yeux dans ceux de James Potter qui avait arrêté de se balancer et avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine.

Je savais ce qu'il espérait. Je le voyais très bien. Cela fonctionnait certainement avec ses parents ou avec les filles qu'il voulait amadouer, mais pas avec moi. Je ne me laissais pas avoir par un regard, aussi doux soit-il. Cela m'agaçait encore plus.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es beau que le monde va s'agenouiller à tes pieds, Potter, alors arrête ton cirque. Tu es actuellement la pire personne que je connaisse, à égalité avec Severus Rogue. Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu fais du mal aux autres, ou pire, tu t'en fiches, et rien que de penser que je dois passer encore une année à tes côtés me révulse. J'espère au moins que tu as des moments de lucidité où tu te rends compte à quel point tu es détestable, parce qu'il ne manquerait plus que tu sois un idiot jusqu'au bout... ! »

Je tournai les talons sans demander mon reste. C'était la première fois que j'insultais quelqu'un de cette façon. J'avais déjà été rude avec James Potter, mais jamais autant, jamais comme ça, jamais avec autant de rage à l'intérieur de moi. Il me faisait sortir de mes gonds comme personne d'autre n'était capable de le faire, je détestais cela, et alors que je me croyais hors d'atteinte, je l'entendis hurler :

« Tu me trouves beau, Evans ?! »

Je poussai un grand cri rageur, donnai un violent coup de pied dans la porte pour l'ouvrir, et je disparus dans l'enceinte du château, le plus loin possible de la bibliothèque. Le plus loin possible de lui.


	2. Première retenue

Cette journée avait terriblement mal commencée, il était difficile de ne pas s'en rappeler. Je me souviens de ma première retenue comme si c'était hier. Je venais d'ouvrir la porte quand je me rendis compte que James Potter était là aussi, déjà assis à sa place, probablement celle qu'il occupait à chacune de ses retenues, et que le professeur McGonagall avait les yeux rivés sur l'immense horloge qui flottait au dessus des étagères de livres dans le coin gauche de la pièce.

« Miss Evans, vous daignez enfin vous joindre à nous... !

\- Oh Merlin, je suis désolée professeur, si vous saviez à quel point je suis désolée, j'ai eu...

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir envie d'entendre votre excuse ? me coupa t-elle. Je suis maintenant moi même en retard dans mon programme. Vous avez une heure devant vous pour vous exercer à la Métamorphose, si vous n'avez pas au moins Efforts Exceptionnels au prochain devoir, nous nous reverrons un autre soir dans la semaine. Et s'il vous plaît, gardez un œil sur Potter, termina t-elle. »

J'aurais juré avoir vu l'once d'un sourire lorsqu'elle passa devant moi pour quitter la pièce, mais le ton sec qu'elle avait employé pour me parler me laissait à penser que j'étais probablement victime d'hallucinations visuelles.

Je soupirai lourdement et me laissai tomber juste à côté de James Potter dont le manuel de Métamorphose était ouvert à la page « Faire disparaître un animal et réapparaître un objet. ». Sur la table qui nous faisait face, une énorme boîte était remplie de Doxys. J'eus l'impression que c'était le coup de grâce.

Je n'étais pas particulièrement brillante en Métamorphose. J'avais un niveau correct, mais je n'excellais pas, et j'avais beaucoup de mal à faire disparaître quoi que ce soit, alors si en plus il fallait le faire réapparaître, j'étais dans de beaux draps...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demanda James. »

Je quittais les doxys des yeux pour le regarder lui, profondément surpris par ma présence, et le poids de cette journée horrible me sembla tout à coup un peu moins conséquent.

« J'ai laissé Mary tricher sur moi en potion... répondis-je en grimaçant.

\- Et MacDonald n'est pas en retenue, elle ?

\- Non. J'ai dit à Slughorn que c'était moi qui avait triché sur elle. »

Il haussa les sourcils et esquissa un large sourire amusé. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle là dedans, mais je m'en fichais éperdument. Il souriait et cela me procurait un immense sentiment de fierté que je n'aurais certainement pas dû ressentir étant donné les circonstances.

« Je ne peux même pas imaginer le mal que cela lui a fait de mettre une retenue à Lily Evans... Sa petite Lily Evans, sa chère Lily, reprit-il en imitant notre professeur de potions.

\- Oh moi, je peux. Il est venu me voir à la fin du cours pour me demander si je viendrais quand même à sa prochaine réunion. Je crois que ça l'inquiète vraiment.

\- Et alors, tu viendras ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Tu viendras ?

\- Je viens si tu viens, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Alors je viens. »

Nous échangeâmes un sourire entendu avant de replonger dans la Métamorphose. James et moi entretenions une relation amicale cette année. Je dois avouer que c'était bien plus reposant que d'avoir à le redouter. Il n'était plus l'énorme veracrasse qu'il avait pu être avec Severus Rogue les autres années, il avait mûri, et j'avais aussi appris à le connaître.

Nous avions été nommés préfets-en-chef ensemble et avions dû passer plus de temps à nous côtoyer et nous nous étions peu à peu découverts sous un autre jour. J'avais réalisé que James était quelqu'un de confiance et qu'il écoutait bien mieux qu'il ne laissait nos professeurs le croire. Les élèves de Gryffondor savaient tous qu'ils pouvaient compter sur lui, et ceux des autres maisons reconnaissaient sans problème qu'il était un préfet en chef à l'écoute.

Peu à peu, je m'étais mise à me confier à lui sur tout et rien, puis sur des sujets plus importants pour moi au fur et à mesure que notre amitié évoluait, à tel point que je ne lui cachais à ce moment précis plus grand chose. Il connaissait mes problèmes avec ma sœur, savait tout de mon amitié passée avec Severus Rogue, comprenait la rancoeur que j'avais eu envers lui-même les autres années, avait été capable de s'excuser de son comportement sans même songer une seule seconde à essayer de s'en dédouaner, et à une plus petite échelle, je savais que je pouvais lui parler de mes conflits superficiels avec mes copines ou avec mes parents.

Il ne me jugeait jamais, et même quand il n'était pas d'accord avec moi, il trouvait le moyen de me le dire sans me contrarier. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait, mais il était tout simplement génial dès qu'il s'agissait de régler mes problèmes. Au moins tout autant qu'il l'était pour s'en attirer.

Il n'avait pas que des qualités, j'aurais été naïve de le penser. Il pouvait être méprisant de temps à autres, était très souvent sarcastique, insouciant, perpétuellement en retard, et pouvait se montrer particulièrement immature en présence de ses meilleurs amis, mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'aimais bien tout le reste... Et je crois que j'avais commencé à bien aimer tout cela aussi.

« Je n'y arriverai jamais, pestai-je en laissant tomber ma baguette sur mon bureau après n'avoir fait réapparaître qu'un morceau d'objet indéfinissable.

\- Tu n'es pas si loin.

\- C'est gentil, mais on sait aussi bien tous les deux que c'est faux. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est que ce truc, dis-je en inspectant le petit bout de plastique dans la paume de ma main.

\- C'est normal que tu n'y arrives pas si tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire apparaître, m'expliqua t-il en se tournant vers moi. Il faut que tu y penses très fort. Regarde. »

Il pointa sa baguette sur un doxy, ferma les yeux un court instant, et l'animal disparut presque aussitôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, un joli miroir à main orné de ce qui me sembla être de véritables pierres précieuses apparut devant moi.

« Et tu ne fais aucun effort pour ça... Ca me déprime encore plus, tu sais, soupirai-je.

\- C'est parce que j'ai beaucoup travaillé la Métamorphose, ce n'est pas inné.

\- Tu n'en profites pas pour me faire remarquer que tu es meilleur que moi ? Ca ne te ressemble pas... le taquinai-je.

\- Je suis occupé à m'admirer dans mon superbe miroir, je ne peux pas tout faire, Evans, me répondit-il sur un ton faussement distrait en se recoiffant. »

Je lâchai un rire et secouai la tête de droite à gauche. Même quand je passais la pire des journées, je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui pour trouver un moyen de m'amuser. J'aimais bien quand il m'appelait par mon nom de famille. Certains pouvaient trouver cela impersonnel, mais au contraire, entre James et moi, ce n'était que de la complicité.

« Je t'ai trouvée bizarre ce midi, j'ai voulu te parler, mais il fallait que j'aille voir Rémus à l'infirmerie et on ne s'est pas revus après, reprit-il soudainement.

\- Ah, oui. Mulciber et Avery ont encore essayé d'emmener de force les premières années dans la forêt interdite juste avant le déjeuner. Je les ai pris sur le fait, mais ils ont tout nié en bloc devant le professeur Slughorn et de toutes façons, je n'avais pas de preuve parce que les plus jeunes ont peur des représailles s'ils disent quoi que ce soit... »

Le poing de James se resserra sur sa baguette comme si mes contrariétés étaient devenues les siennes, et je ne doutais pas que ce soit le cas.

« Tu sais, ils ne s'en tireront pas toujours comme ça.

\- Ils s'en tirent trop souvent comme ça, lui fis-je remarquer.

\- Sirius et moi, on...

\- Mauvaise idée, le coupai-je.

\- Tu n'as même pas entendu la fin de ma phrase ! S'indigna t-il.

\- Quand ça commence par « Sirius et moi », ça finit rarement par quelque chose de réfléchit et légal, lui expliquai-je sans toutefois pouvoir réprimer un sourire. »

Il poussa une exclamation faussement outrée et fit semblant d'être vexé pendant approximativement une minute ou deux pendant lesquelles j'aurais probablement dû me focaliser sur ma métamorphose mais j'en fus incapable. Les moments où nous étions seuls tous les deux étaient trop rares pour que je n'en profite pas.

« Comment va Rémus ? J'ai cru comprendre que la pleine lune avait été agitée, non ? »

Je savais que notre camarade de classe était un lycanthrope depuis deux ans. Je l'avais compris seule et j'avais mis un certain temps avant d'en parler avec Rémus qui m'avait aussitôt tout avoué sans toutefois rentrer dans les détails. Mes liens avec les maraudeurs étaient devenus plus forts après cela. Une confiance et un profond respect s'était installé entre nous cinq.

« Il se remet. C'est toujours un peu compliqué, tu sais. Avec les gars, on a tout un mois pour le convaincre qu'il n'y a rien de mauvais chez lui, et on a l'impression qu'on y arrive, et puis il y a la pleine lune et le lendemain, il se déteste toujours autant, me confia t-il. »

Son air triste me serra la gorge. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je me sentais inutile face à tout cela. Les garçons aidaient Rémus de bien des manières, et j'étais persuadée que je ne savais pas tout, mais je savais que James aurait tout donné pour que son ami se sente bien dans sa peau et que le fait de ne pas y parvenir constituait probablement le plus grand échec de sa vie.

« Je crois qu'il ne s'acceptera jamais vraiment...

\- Mais toi tu l'acceptes pour deux, et peut-être que c'est tout ce dont il a besoin pour le moment, lui dis-je en esquissant un sourire timide. »

Il m'observa un instant, me rendit mon sourire, et laissa tomber son miroir sur sa table avant de s'y accouder pour mieux se tourner vers moi.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est jamais sortis ensemble tous les deux ?

\- … Toi et moi ? L'interrogeai-je après avoir manqué de m'étouffer devant la soudaineté de la question.

\- Evidemment, pas moi et Rémus.

\- Excuses-moi, mais compte tenu du temps que tu passes avec Rémus, je ne trouve pas forcément cela évident que tu n'aies pas voulu l'emmener chez Madame Pieddodu un jour, plaisantai-je. »

Il éclata de rire, sembla réfléchir à mon explication pendant deux ou trois secondes, puis hocha la tête comme s'il ne pouvait décemment pas nier une telle affirmation, me faisant rire à mon tour.

« Sirius est plus mon genre.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus, tu sais, tout ça, ça vous regarde, poursuivis-je.

\- Je tenais juste à le dire parce je sais qu'il serait bouleversé de savoir que tu as émis l'hypothèse que je pourrais sortir avec Rémus et pas avec lui.

\- Il n'a pas à le savoir, ça peut rester entre nous.

\- Hmmm... J'ai du mal à leur cacher quoi que ce soit... m'expliqua t-il avant de refermer le livre de Métamorphose.

\- Hé, attends, je n'ai même pas réussi à faire apparaître quelque chose !

\- Nous avions une heure de retenue Lily, pas une minute de plus. »

Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers l'horloge et me rendis compte avec effroi qu'il était déjà vingt et une heure et que je n'avais absolument rien accompli. Quand nous étions ensemble, j'étais incapable de me focaliser sur autre chose que sur lui. Je retenais des tas d'informations sur sa personne parce qu'il me passionnait, mais j'étais supposée apprendre mes cours, pas la vie de James Potter.

« Laisse tomber Lily, je t'aiderai avec ça avant le devoir, me rassura t-il en voyant mon air paniqué.

\- McGonagall va me tuer si je n'ai pas Efforts Exceptionnels.

\- McGonagall ne te tuera pas, elle t'adore.

\- Tu es son préféré, lui fis-je remarquer en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment lui en vouloir ? »

Je levai les yeux au plafond et soupirai en balançant mon sac sur mon épaule tout en dissimulant un sourire amusé. J'étais encore un peu stressée par mon altercation avec Mulciber et Avery, ma retenue et le fait que je ne sois pas capable d'exceller en métamorphose comme j'excellais en potion, mais j'arrivais presque à faire passer cela au second plan avec James à mes côtés.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? lui demandai-je alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le sous-sol du château, complètement à l'opposé de notre salle commune.

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire, je te rejoins dans dix minutes. »

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, probablement parce qu'il était très conscient que j'allais lui expliquer qu'en tant que préfets-en-chef, nous avions des obligations, et que de se retrouver en retenue tous les jours de la semaine n'en faisait clairement pas partie.

J'avais appris depuis longtemps à ne pas trop lui poser de questions sur ses occupations parce que je savais que ses réponses ne me plaisaient que rarement. Sirius et lui partaient toujours dans des aventures abracadabrantesques dans lesquelles les suivaient Peter et Rémus un peu malgré eux, bien que j'eus suspecté plusieurs fois ce dernier d'apprécier ces escapades plus qu'il ne le montrait.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? me demanda Mary en grimaçant alors que je venais d'entrer dans notre salle commune.

\- Comme une retenue, répondis-je simplement en haussant les épaules.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Lily.

\- C'est la sixième fois que tu me le dis, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Parce que je le suis vraiment.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, lui dis-je en balayant ses excuses d'un revers de la main tout en m'apprêtant à monter les escaliers menant à mon dortoir pour aller me coucher et en finir enfin avec cette horrible journée. »

Je m'arrêtai sur la première marche en me rappelant que James m'avait dit qu'il me rejoindrait plus tard. J'eus soudainement un gros doute. Est-ce qu'il m'avait demandé de l'attendre ? Ou était-ce simplement une façon de me dire qu'il n'allait pas vagabonder dans le château pendant des heures ?

Une quatrième année passa devant moi en me jetant un coup d'oeil étrange. Je devais avoir l'air d'une abrutie, à attendre sur une marche en observant la rampe d'escalier d'un air songeur. Je décidai de balayer l'endroit des yeux pour voir si j'y trouvais un maraudeur, mais aucun n'était là. Je me mordis légèrement la lèvre et jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'horloge. Il était vingt et une heure quinze, il y avait encore beaucoup d'élèves dans la salle commune, et Mary était partie s'asseoir avec Frank Londubat et Marlène McKinnon.

Dans le doute, je décidai de prendre un livre sur l'une des nombreuses étagères et de m'asseoir à une table. Elles étaient toutes prises, mais un premier année était seul à la sienne et il hocha la tête puis esquissa un sourire amical vers moi quand je lui demandai si je pouvais m'asseoir. J'étais incapable de lire une seule phrase du roman que je tenais entre les mains parce que je ne cessais de lever les yeux vers la porte.

Mes mains commençaient à devenir moites sur les pages du livre et je ne savais pas tout à fait pourquoi. Peut-être parce que j'avais toujours détesté l'attente, quelle qu'elle soit. Ou alors parce que je ne savais même pas si j'attendais vraiment. Ou plutôt, s'il s'attendait vraiment à ce que j'attende. Merlin, je commençais à me torturer beaucoup trop l'esprit pour quelqu'un qui n'attendait rien...

Il était vingt et une heure trente deux quand le portrait pivota enfin. James plissa légèrement les yeux en parcourant la salle commune et se dirigea vers moi dès qu'il me vit. Il tenait une grosse tasse dans sa main gauche et maintenait sa cape d'invisibilité en boule contre lui avec son bras droit.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu. Je sais que ça ne va pas suffire à te faire oublier ces deux idiots de Mulciber et Avery, ou ta retenue, mais je me suis dit que comme ça, ta journée se terminerait au moins sur une note positive, expliqua t-il en poussant la tasse devant moi. »

Je me penchai légèrement et les effluves de chocolat chaud me montèrent rapidement à la tête. Un sentiment de réconfort très agréable m'attrapa au vol quand il s'assit à côté de moi et rapprocha sa chaise en m'accordant un sourire, et le « merci » qui s'échappa de mes lèvres ne fut qu'un murmure.

« C'est qui, lui ? Encore un de tes prétendants ? demanda t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le premier année qui se mit à rougir violemment.

\- Arrête, il a juste accepté de partager sa table avec moi.

\- Ah, d'abord sa table, ensuite son dortoir, et après...

\- Je suis désolée, soufflai-je au petit qui commençait à se tortiller inconfortablement sur sa chaise.

\- Je vais monter dans mon dortoir, me dit-il.

\- Très bonne idée, commenta James. Tu devrais t'attaquer aux filles de ton âge. Et quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublies pas de te protéger ! lui cria t-il à travers la pièce alors qu'il s'éloignait, lui faisant accélérer vivement le pas alors que les regards s'attardaient sur lui. »

J'éclatai de rire et manquai de renverser mon chocolat, songeant que le pauvre petit ne remettrait probablement pas les pieds dans la salle commune de si tôt.

« Tu l'as traumatisé, lui fis-je remarquer.

\- Je t'ai fait rire, répliqua t-il comme s'il s'agissait de la seule chose qui comptait. »

En une seconde, il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. Pourtant, Mary, Frank, Marlène, et tout un tas d'autres élèves étaient encore dans la salle commune, mais ils n'existaient plus. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur lui et ce que je voyais était parfait pour moi, et tout mon corps le savait, et la conclusion évidente de cette journée horrible apparut dans mon esprit dans un « pop » tonitruant que je fus la seule à entendre.

Je me penchai vers lui, posai ma main sur sa joue, et l'embrassai. Une seconde à peine plus tard, ses doigts couraient le long de ma nuque et mon cœur rebondissait dans ma poitrine comme une boule de flipper, infernale et imprévisible. On ne devrait pas éprouver ce genre de choses quand on est jeune.

En une seconde, tout devint à la fois trop et pas assez et j'eus la sensation que je serai incapable d'être à la hauteur de ce qui allait suivre, de ce qui pourrait suivre. L'intensité avec laquelle nous nous touchions était révélatrice de ce que nous avions retenus jusque là et c'était comme si nous n'étions plus en mesure de nous imposer la moindre limite, comme si nous n'avions plus aucun contrôle sur nous-même. Nous n'étions que des adolescents, et tout était trop fort, mais éventuellement chaque bonne chose a une fin, et ce fut Sirius Black qui nous sépara en frappant dans ses mains au ralenti.

« Si quelqu'un un jour m'avait dit que je serais celui qui empêcherait les deux préfets en chef de perpétuer leur lignée sur une table de la salle commune, je ne l'aurais pas cru, commenta t-il d'un air songeur. »

Peter Pettigrow gloussa derrière lui, et James s'empara de mon roman qu'il envoya directement dans l'abdomen de son meilleur ami, lui faisant pousser une exclamation de douleur. Moi, je souriais simplement parce que cette journée horrible n'aurait pas pu être plus parfaite.


End file.
